A Gwody Love Story
by FanficLoverForever135
Summary: Summary: After her resent break up with Trent, Gwen is being constantly bullied by all the other contestants… all except one. Will what started out as a one sided crush turn into exactly what Gwen needs to get back on her feet? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Gwody Love Story**

**A total Drama Fanfic!**

**Summary: After her resent break up with Trent, Gwen is being constantly bullied by all the other contestants… all except one. Will what started out as a one sided crush turn into exactly what Gwen needs to get back on her feet? Read and find out.**

**Warning: Strictly GwenXCody, no if, ands, or buts about it! Also slightly Trent bashing (I love trent so don't judge me okay!)**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything, except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

**Reviews are always welcomed **

**Chapter 1: spur of the moment**

(Thoughts are in italics)

Cody's POV:

_This can't be happening. Why couldn't it happen to Heather, or to Justin, anybody but Gwen?_ That was where he always drew the line, NOBODY messed with Gwen, or at least if he had anything to say about it. She was amazing and she didn't deserve to be treated the way she was currently. Just half an hour ago, she had fled from the dining hall, tears clouding her beautiful eyes, all because of a break up that was probably already causing her pain without the other contestant's hurtful stunts. Just this morning he had had to watch as Courtney poured juice all over Gwen's head while she was getting her breakfast. And if that wasn't enough to get him furious, what Gwen did afterwards did. Gwen sat there quietly taking it all in, not retaliating or arguing or defending herself like she usually would. She stayed silent, as if she thought she deserved it. It killed him inside to watch this happen every day. To see how Gwen would get more and more fragile every time, as if she was one word away from snapping, and him not being able to do anything about it. He had tried, but she seemed to vanish from the face of the Earth whenever she left the dining hall. He couldn't talk to her during meal times; the others wouldn't allow it, no matter how much he protested. Trent wasn't being any help whatsoever, in fact, he was relishing in all the sympathy he was receiving, seemingly oblivious to the torment of the girl he once said he loved. _He was the reason she finally crumbled and fled crying,_ Cody thought to himself as he recalled what had happened just half an hour ago…

*Flashback*

"You know Gwen, I don't know why I ever even thought to go out with you, you're just a stupid goth girl, isn't that right honey?" He asked Heather after he had finished insulting Gwen. She agreed and Trent then proceeded to make out with Heather in front of Gwen. Loud cheers could be heard from the contestants as Gwen left the room sobbing.

*End Flashback*

As quickly as he could without looking suspicious, he finished his meal and went looking for the girl that he loved. He knew she needed him now more than ever and he wasn't about to let her down any time soon. They were all staying at Playas de Losers at the moment, waiting to see who would win Total Drama Action. His feet lightly treading on the paving was the only thing he could hear that calm night until… he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from behind what looked to be a solid wall, covered in ivy tailings which gently fluttered in the cool evening breeze. There was only one person he knew that could make crying sound so incredible… _Gwen, I'm coming, just hang on, _Cody thought to himself as he started sifting through the ivy. Then he felt it, a gap in the wall. He pulled the surprisingly loose ivy strands away from the gap, and slipped through. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the most incredibly beautiful scene he had, and would ever see, in his life. He was in a large circular area that had no roof. The walls, or at least where he thought the walls were, were covered in plants and flowers of all different shapes, sizes and colours. The scents were intoxicating. Lavender, rosemary, roses, marigolds, orchards, lilacs, daffodils, and many more, were all there, fighting to dominate his nose. The grass was slightly longer than a well-kept garden, but it was so emerald green that any golf course would be put to shame. The cascading wall of flowers and plants, were sprinkled with delicate dew drops, making them glisten silver under the beautiful night sky. In odd places amongst the flowers where large cherry blossom trees and towards the centre of this mysterious garden a willow tree, it's long tendrils dancing in the full moon's light as though they were alive. Below the willow tree was a large pond. The pond had old grey tiles bordering it and it had several light green lily pads growing across it dark mirror-like surface, making them appear to almost glow. Reflecting in the still pool was the full moon, which seemed to touch everything with its glowing silver light in this secluded haven. Thousands of stars shone amongst the darkness. He had never seen so many in his entire life. Although this enchanting garden would have demanded anyone else's attention, this was not the only sight that captured his heart. There, sitting beneath the willow tree by the pond was Gwen. He had only three words to describe her at that moment, a weeping angel. Since diner was always formal wear, she was wearing a simple, flowing white gown with a sweetheart neckline, which pooled out around her from where she sat. The wind had blown a few cherry blossoms from there branches, and they had nestled perfectly in Gwen's teal and black streaked hair. Her pale skin seemed to glow softly in the moonlight, and the tears that covered her face looked like tiny crystals. In her hands she held a single white rose, which he assumed she had picked from the white rose bush just to her left. She gentle plucked a single petal off the bud, and let it flutter down to land gracefully on the surface of the pond, causing it to ripple for just a second before becoming still once more. She seemed to not have noticed him as she slowly repeated this process letting out a mournful sigh whenever she did. It was so beautiful, so still, so peaceful that he almost decided to turn around and leave his weeping angel to continue. But he remembered why he was here and took a cautious step forward. The grass crunched beneath his shoes, causing his angel to snap her gaze up to him in an instant. Her eyes were not puffy, so you could tell she had not cried for long, but they held such a powerful pain that he was sure anyone else that held that look would have broken down and refused to carry on, but not her. That was his Gwen. So brave, so strong, always being tough even though no one told her to be. He knew there was a reason and swore to himself he would find out one day, but now was not the time. He held her gaze and silently approached. He sat down slowly beside her, as he knew she was fragile right now, and even the tiniest thing could set her off. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. It was cold and he could tell she was probably freezing out here, even though there was only a cool breeze. She flinched, but she didn't pull away. Normally he would be ecstatic, but instead he kept and comforting expression. "Gwen, you can talk to me, you know that don't you?" he asked her. "Gwen please, let me help you", he said a little more firmly than before. Gwen sighed and met his gaze. "Cody, why do you do this for me? All I've ever done is hurt you. I've rejected you in front of your friends, hurt you when you tried to be nice to me, left you alone when you needed help, and still you stay, you help me and care for me. Why? Everyone else would have fled for the hills by now, but you don't, no matter what anyone says or does. I just don't understand." Gwen said, slumping her shoulders in defeat. I pull her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her, as she gives in and accepts my offer to warm her. "Gwen…" I say, and she tilts her head up to look at me, "I do it because I love you. Trent is a fool not to. He doesn't deserve you Gwen. You're kind, funny, strong, confident, beautiful, brave, smart and true hearted; everything any guy would kill to have. You deserve the world, and any guy that breaks your heart deserves to be locked in a mental institution with Izzy." Gwen chuckled at the comment about Izzy. "Gwen, you don't see just how amazing you are, but everyone else does. That's why they are all trying to put you down, to take that away from you. I know you don't mean to hurt me Gwen, and if you had a choice, you probably would avoid it all together, but you couldn't so it's okay. That's why I set you up with jerk face, because I wanted to see you happy, even if it wasn't with me, your smile is all I could ever hope for. That's why I'll wait for you Gwen, even if it takes until the end of time, I'll wait, because a girl as incredible as you is impossible to find." he finished. Tears were streaming down her gorgeous face when she gathered up the courage to look at him again. The space between them got smaller and smaller until He reached his hand up behind her neck and gently pulled her in until their lips met. Warmth exploded in his heart, as he felt her overcome her shock and press back. The kiss became more passionate, and he felt as if his heart would explode into fireworks. This was it, the kiss he had been waiting for since he first laid eyes on her. And it was just as amazing as he had imagined it. All too soon for him the kiss ended and Gwen looked at him with a love that made him feel like bursting into song. "Thank you Cody, for everything", and with that his angel got up and glided gracefully across the garden, and slipped quietly through the hidden gap, leaving him to his thought. _Did this just happen?_ he thought to himself while brushing his lips with his fingertips. The girl he loved had kissed him. _It was probably just a rebound kiss, a spur of the moment nothing more,_ he contradicted himself, but inside he was giddy with glee. He gazed around him in a love struck daze, trying to capture this moment in his mind forever, as it would probably be the best moment in his life. He got to his feet and left his angel's Garden of Eden. _At least now I know where she goes and that she's ok, even if she regrets the kiss tomorrow morning. I'd better get to my room before my roommate becomes suspicious of where I have been. _When he got back to his room he noticed DJ was in the bathroom. He quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep so that when DJ came out, he wouldn't ask him any questions. The last words she said to him seemed to linger in his mind. "_Thank you Cody, for everything" she said. _Did that mean that she liked the kiss, that she had feelings for him, or that she was glad to have a supportive friend like him? He wasn't sure. He groaned. He didn't want to be friend-zoned yet again. He didn't think he could take it now that they had kissed, it would probably destroy him beyond repair. _Well better the glue then buddy, because you're going to need it, _he thought to himself. _Besides, friend-zone is better than no-zone. She doesn't want a boyfriend right now for crying out loud; she just had a painful break up with the guy she liked better than you, which you ended up setting her up with! _he thought to himself. He mentally beat himself up for that every day since Gwen and Trent broke up. How could he set her up with such a jerk?! His thought didn't stay on that topic for long, and soon drifted back to Gwen and the garden. He had to see her again and be there for her, whether as a friend or more than a friend, he wasn't sure, but he loved her and he would be there for her until the very end.

XXX

**Next Chapter: Gwen's POV of what happened that night and what she's been going through.**

**Please Review, all ideas are worthy of being considered, Thanks :D**

**Love FanficLoverForever135**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwody Love Story**

**A total Drama Fanfic!**

**Summary: After her resent break up with Trent, Gwen is being constantly bullied by all the other contestants… all except one. Will what started out as a one sided crush turn into exactly what Gwen needs to get back on her feet? Read and find out.**

**Warning: Strictly GwenXCody, no if, ands, or buts about it! Also slightly Trent bashing (I love Trent so don't judge me okay!)**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

**Reviews are always welcomed **

**Chapter 2: A blessing in disguise**

(Thoughts are in Italics)

**Gwen's POV**

I have been living in hell ever since I dumped Trent, my recent ex-boyfriend. I know what you're all thinking "It couldn't possibly be that bad, you survived Total Drama Island and nothing could ever top that", but you don't know what I've had to go through lately. Trust me, you don't know what pain is until you have experienced what I have in these past few weeks. I can bet that having your little brother sent to hospital (he was brutally attacked on his way home from school), having your parents finish their divorce paperwork, and losing out on the opportunity to win a million dollars to help pay for my father's drinking debt, would be enough to make anyone of you crack; that's not even including the torment I've been put through on top of it all. That's right, all this happened to me on my first day of arriving at this resort (more like prison), Playa de Losers.

They were all against me, since the second I stepped off the boat in fact. I should have known that they would all side with Trent, and why shouldn't they? Trent was a hot (now single) musician who was almost as charming as Justin when he wanted to be. And who was I? Nothing but a 'weird goth girl' as Heather often loved to put it. My so-called 'friends' abandoned me. They took every chance they got to hurt me, put me down, and destroy everything I am. They tried everything, and when I say everything I mean it. From burning my clothes to calling me names, once I was in their sights, they would make it known just how much they hated me. I remained strong though, nothing they said or did could break me. Silence was my only chance, and so for 5 weeks I hadn't said a word to anyone.

'_They will give up eventually if I continue to give them no reaction, they always do_' I thought to myself as I walked briskly to the dining room for dinner. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could eat, be finished, and get the heck out of there. For tonight, however, that was not the case. Tonight I would have to hide behind the pot plant beside the huge mahogany door when I finished eating. I had to wait for him until I could speak to him alone. The guy I still love, and need to apologise to. The guy I wish would take me in his arms and shield me from all the hurt right now. '_Trent…_' I thought as I twirled around in my beautiful new gown. It was made from a flowing white material that clung to me in just the right places, and the dress had a sweetheart neckline. It was simple and elegant, and it made my skin look slightly less pale; it was perfect.

I had spent hours sifting through the dresses Chris had rented for us to wear to these formal dinners (he had to since none of us thought we would need them). Finally I found the best one to wear when I asked Trent to take me back tonight. I had it all planned out. I would wait for him to come out of dinner, ask to talk to him outside, and then under the full moon, tell him I love him and ask him to take me back. But first I would have to survive dinner without any inconveniences. '_Here we go, another torment session_' I thought as I slowly opened the door to check if anyone was there. '_Thank goodness! At least I don't have to get shoved into the salad bar again!_' I silently cheered as I saw that no one was around. That really was the last thing I needed to happen right now, especially in white.

**No one's POV:**

If only Gwen had known what was to occur that night, then maybe her number one priority wouldn't have been keeping her dress clean. If someone had told her that her heart would be shattered that night at dinner, then maybe she could have avoided the whole scene, and been able to keep up her strong, silent act, and escape the resort unscathed in 4 weeks' time. Unfortunately no one could have predicted that Trent, the guy that Gwen still loved, would kiss her worst enemy, Heather, and admit in front of all her ex-friends just how much of a loser he considered her to be.

*At dinner*

"You know Gwen, I don't know why I ever even thought to go out with you, you're just a stupid goth girl, isn't that right honey?" Trent asked Heather after he had finished insulting Gwen. She agreed and Trent then proceeded to make out with her in front of Gwen. Gwen had stared speechlessly at the two for a few moments, not hearing the sounds of the lovers or the cheering contestants around her. Who would if the sound of your own heart shattering sounded like a glass house being smashed by a wrecking ball? She closed her eyes, the burning of the tears to much to take. They had done it. They broke the strongest girl anyone has ever met, all with a single kiss.

She opened her eyes, aching with sorrow, and scanned the room desperately for escape, but all she could see was the two who destroyed everything. She bolted, not caring where she was going, just as long as she was getting away from them, failing to notice the boy who was desperately trying to get to her.

**Gwen's POV:**

I cried. And cried and cried, as I sprinted down the hall. '_I've put up with physical and mental abuse for weeks, and SHE broke! I guess she finally got her wish, my life is worse than hell and it's all thanks to her.'_ Seeing that she-demon kissing the guy I loved was the last straw. My mask crumpled. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal, it was too much for any sane person to take!

'_How could he!_' my mind screamed, '_Doesn't he know that I still love him? That I wanted to apologise for everything and fall back into his arms? Well obviously that won't be happening anytime soon_.' The laughter of the other contestants started to fade as I ran, now just a haunting whisper permanently etched into my mind. I knew they didn't like me but I never thought they would stoop that low.

'_Maybe if I get away from them for a while then the pain will dull._' I had to go somewhere where I could be alone. This depression was slowly consuming me, I wouldn't be able to see through my tears in a few seconds, let alone run. I made my way to the only place I could think of. The only place I knew I could be happy and peaceful in at a time like this. A place where no one could find me and hurt me, if there was anything left to hurt. The garden.

**No one's POV:**

The garden was her secret haven. She could be herself there, locked away from the cruelty that awaited her at meal times. She had found it one day after an ambush from Sadie and Courtney.

*Flashback*

"Where do you think you're going Gwenny?" asked Courtney, as she and Sadie closed in on Gwen. They had planned this attack perfectly, like hunters after a prize deer. She had thought she was alone in the art room, but it appeared she was wrong. The art room was a beautiful place, and up until this point, it had been a rather good place for Gwen to escape to after meal times. The room had plain white walls, but one could hardly tell as they were covered from floor to ceiling in paintings that had been done by previous visitors to the resort. A modern chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the floor was light wood panelling. Several isles with paint holders attached to them were positioned along the far wall.

There were two black doors in the room, one to the left, and one to the right of where Gwen was standing. The right door led into the hall way where Sadie now stood, blocking the escape route. She held a water gun filled with a vile smelling liquid they had concocted at the juice bar. The left door led into the art supply closet, where Courtney had been hiding (for who knows how long), loading paints into her gun. They were smart. They had waited for just the right moment to trap her, both doors were blocked, there was no escape. Or was there?

Careful so that they wouldn't notice, she checked the room for the nearest open window. '_Aha, there's one_!' Gwen thought as she slowly inched towards it, fooling them into thinking they were backing her into a corner. The window was just large enough for her to jump through, so clearly Sadie wouldn't be able to follow her. _'Perfect'_ Gwen thought. She leaned her head to the side slightly to pear out of it. '_Or not so perfect_' she thought suddenly very queasy. She tried to swallow but tongue felt like sandpaper, and a huge lump formed in her throat. If she jumped through that window, she would plummet three storeys!

"End of the line heart breaker, you've had this coming for a long time!" Sadie screeched in her terribly annoying voice. Gwen would have rolled her eyes had this situation not been so serious. These people were not afraid to hurt her, heck, with Courtney's lawyers they could very likely kill her and still get off the hook. What surprised her was what Sadie was doing to her. 'What happened to you?' she thought. She had never even spoken to Sadie! Why was she being so cruel? Then something came to mind.

She can't really be angry about Katie could she? Katie was a compassionate person and one night after they had pushed Gwen into the pool, she had waited for everyone to leave and given Gwen a towel. She wasn't Gwen's friend. She still didn't like what Gwen had done to her team on TDA, and she would never choose Gwen over Sadie, but she knew they had put her through enough, without letting her get frostbite. This was Canada after all, it could get pretty cold.

Katie never kept secrets from Sadie, so Sadie probably knew about it. But could that little exchange really have fuelled such hatred. In Sadie's eyes Gwen was a threat. No one, and I mean no one, comes between Sadie and her best female friend forever. So this was just Sadie's way of making Gwen suffer for existing. Courtney, being the CIT, had made a mental list forty pages long of why she didn't like Gwen. And so Sadie and Courtney had teamed up for this attack.

Both girls were advancing on her, and Gwen knew it was now or never. '_Besides, a two storey drop is better than these two any day_' Gwen reasoned with herself. Gwen bent forward and thrust herself backwards, using the momentum to backflip through her target. Realising what was happening, the two girls opened fire, but it was too late. Gwen had back flipped out the window. She fell. Gwen tried to shift herself so that she would land on her feet. She hit the ground, hard. Pain shot through her left ankle burning like fire and bringing tears to her eyes. She gasped, trying to collect her thoughts. She had survived a two storey drop!

'_Get up_!' her brain screamed, '_RUN! If they catch you then it would have been better if you died in the fall_!' Gwen scrambled to her feet avoiding putting weight on her ankle when possible. She sprinted as fast as she could, hearing the shrieking conversation of the two girls fading behind her. "This is all your fault you fat retard! I've wasted my whole day sitting in a supply closet watching that loser 'paint', and now, because you took so long to get here, she got away! I swear my lawyers will…" was all Gwen heard Courtney yell before she was out of hearing range.

She had to get away, find somewhere to rest her throbbing ankle before they caught her. Then she saw it, a wall covered in thick ivy tailings, hidden in the shadow of the covered pathway that ran alongside it. '_If I could just sit there amongst the tailings, then the shade would make my dark clothes blend in perfectly' _she reasoned. The sound of thudding footsteps a short distance behind her was all the persuading she needed. She quickly hobbled over to the wall of ivy, and wiggled her way as far back into it as she could. Her dragging foot caught on a thick root in her haste and she toppled backwards. Instead of falling against the wall that she expected to have reached by now, she tumbled free of the ivy tailings and saw a flash of sunlight above her, before her head hit stone with a echoing thud, and she was out cold.

She stirred into consciousness later that evening, which she could tell by the cool night air that gently kissed her cheeks. A throbbing in her head and ankle finally forced her to open her eyes. There were stars above her and soft lushes grass beneath her. She lifted a hand to her head. It felt sticky. Bringing it back to her face, the oozing red liquid snapped her out of her haze. She snapped into a sitting position but regretted it instantly when she nearly passed out. '_My head in bleeding, my ankle is bruised, swollen and twisted at an odd angle. I have no clue where I am, how long I've been here, or how much blood I have lost, but at least I'm alive' _Gwen thought.

She finally managed to tear her eyes away from her damaged from to properly look at her surroundings, and what she saw would change her stay at Playa de Losers forever.

After a brief glance around, she had hobbled back to the hotel, knowing no matter how much she wanted to stay that she needed to treat her injuries. It was late and no one was around to see her sneak into the kitchen, grab something to eat, go to the medics in the infirmary and get her ankle fixed up that night. She hobbled back to her room, her twisted ankle well hidden in her black boot in case anyone was still awake. Gwen didn't share her room with anyone yet since some of the contestants were still on TDA, and the ones that were here hated her guts, so it was easy to hop in the shower and wash the blood from her hair. The next morning she looked the same as always to most, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that no one could deny seeing. They thought maybe she was going insane like Izzy; how wrong they were indeed. No, she had found her oasis in this desert, and it gave her hope.

*End Flashback*

It was her sanctuary. She had spent every day there, leaving behind the ridicule and hurt of meal times, for the happiness of the warm sunshine through the trees and the beauty that surrounded her. She would tend the garden so that it was healthy, but not enough to change it from its wild garden state into a prim and proper garden. She would read and draw and write in her journal underneath the huge willow tree, and fall asleep in its shade in the afternoons. She would feed the birds breadcrumbs she brought with her from breakfast and listen to their sweet calming songs.

How she longed for that now. But all she felt was emptiness, a huge black hole that sucked all that joy from her life. And hurt, lots of it. She ran through the tailings covering the wall not caring that her gown caught on branches and tore. '_How did I get here so fast_' Gwen briefly wondered, not having noticed how fast she was going because of the floods of tears.

She sank to her knees beneath the willow tree, her heart not being able to take it anymore. She cried out in sorrow, pounding her fists on the ground. "Why is life so cruel, what did I do to deserve this?" Gwen screamed to the sky. The climax of her pain having subsided, her crying turned to subtle sobs, which eventually faded to whimpers.

In the distance, outside of her garden, she heard footsteps on gravel. She paid it no mind though, as many people had walked by her wall and never given it a second glance. She looked into her reflection in the pond, the full moon glistening in silver radiance against the darkening sky. Her tears fell and caused ripples in the reflection.

'_Stop crying, you're better than this_!' Gwen commanded herself. So she took a shaky breath and not bothering to wipe the tear streaks from her face, plucked a white rose from a nearby bush, and gently began to pluck the petals off one by one. She mentally turned each petal into one of her worries, and gently let it slip through her fingertips onto the pools shimmering surface.

Starting to calm down, she let out a mournful sigh. Life was cruel to Gwen and yet she always found the strength to keep going, and somehow someway she would overcome this no matter how hard it seemed in her mind at that moment.

**Gwen's POV:**

The crunch of grass alerted me to a presence in the garden. I gazed at the figure's reflection in the pond. I flew into a state of panic. Someone had found my paradise, and not just anyone either, it was HIM! Would he tell everyone? Attack me? Destroy my garden and the hope it gives me? Why wouldn't he after all I have done to him?

He knelt beside me and reached out a hand. I flinched expecting him to hit me, it had happened before, just not with him. But he doesn't. He just lays his warm hand on my shoulder and tries to comfort me. She now notices she's cold for the first time that night. 'Maybe coming out here in my gown wasn't the smartest idea' I think before Cody's voice interrupts my thoughts. Why? Why? is he being so nice when all I have ever done is hurt him?

I didn't realise I had asked that question out loud until he started to answer me. He wrapped me in his arms, and I didn't mind. I never noticed how strong he is before. I snuggle in trying to warm up a little. I look up at him as he begins to explain, feeling safe and loved and needed for the first time in years. This boy, who I had rejected so many times and hurt too often to count, really loved me and he cared. I laughed at his joke about Izzy. 'I laughed!' my mind jumped for joy. Only Cody could ever get me to laugh in my darkest hour. Only he has ever truly been there for me. Only he truly cares and loves me, and wants to give me the world. He's the only one that's ever stuck by me, no matter what I said or did. And he's the only guy that's ever made me feel like this…

I leaned in, my heart pounding with just how much love he was showing me, no one has ever said that about me before. We kissed and I melted. '_What am I doing, I still love Trent…_' I thought. Trent. My heart shattered all over again. The walls sprung up as fast as a cheetah. I ended the kiss, my mind a whirlwind. I was sinking into my depression again. "Thank you Cody, for everything" I said, and I meant it. I left quickly. '_No! I am not falling for a guy I have always considered a little brother! He caught me in a moment of weakness, I needed comfort, and he was saying such sweet things that I just kissed him. It meant nothing; I will not get hurt again!_' I yelled at myself.

Then as if on cue, the sparks from the kiss faded into darkness of all the terrible things in my life. Especially Trent. I was crumbling for the second time in one day, all because of one stinking guy. It was gonna take for than a few sweet words from a guy who hasn't even spoken to me since I got here, to get rid of all the pain. I reached my room. I changed into my new pyjamas and crawled under my covers. My PJs were a midnight blue. The shirt had crossed straps at the back and a black lace trimming on the neckline. The shorts were midnight blue with black trimming.

I silently cried for a while thinking about this day and all that had occurred. Then I realised what I needed to do. Avoid everyone whenever possible, get over this heart break quickly so people don't think I'm weak, and avoid Cody to avoid more betrayal.

Then all thought ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! It's me! **** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had exams and I wasn't allowed to write**** Bu I'm back with a 3820 word chapter, and I hope you all have not given up hope**

**Thanks to all the great reviews from:**

**TrashPunk23**

**henryleland**

**randompandattack**

**ForeverTheTorturesRebel**

**LadyIceCherry**

**I am so sorry about the no paragraphing in the last chapter, but it was my first ever fanfic. I will have paragraphs from now on, I promise.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my bestie! ****Wannabe1Unicorn**

**Next Chapter: Gwen doesn't show up for breakfast and Cody gets worried. Is Gwen just avoiding him or does it have something to do with Heather arriving late that morning?**

**Thanks everyone! Reviews, favourites, and follows are all appreciated!**

**Love FanficLoverForever135**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwody Love Story**

**A total Drama Fanfic!**

**Summary: After her recent break up with Trent, Gwen is being constantly bullied by all the other contestants… all except one. Will what started out as a one sided crush turn into exactly what Gwen needs to get back on her feet? Read and find out.**

**Warning: Strictly GwenXCody, no if, ands, or buts about it! Also slightly Trent bashing (I love Trent so don't judge me okay!)**

**Rated: T, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea for this story, so don't sue!**

**Dedicated to: my loving parents.**

**Reviews are always welcomed **

**Chapter 3: Broken**

_(Thoughts in Italics)_

**No one's POV:**

"Tick, tock, tick, tock…"

The endless rhythm of the huge grandfather clock sounded across the dining room. It was hard for anyone to hear unless they were listening carefully for its steady beat. This was because it was drowned out by a large group of teenagers, all seated around a long dining table, chattering away. It was an odd bunch to see together, considering that they all had different tastes and interests. There were jocks, nerds, divas, weirdoes and many other social groups as well.

They were all there because they had each been eliminated from (or had not been successful in obtaining a spot in) a contest, Total Drama Action, and had had to stay on this resort until the end of the competition. While on the show, the teens formed friends, enemies and romances, which lasted even now that it was over for them. Obviously they would have intriguing conversations because of their diversity, and one would think that getting the opportunity to hear stories from people different to themselves would captivate anyone. They never seemed to run out of new things to share and most seemed content to listen and enjoy themselves at these annual meal time conversations.

Most, but not all.

Cody sat amongst some of his friends, politely pretending to listen to their conversation. Meanwhile his mind was far away, his thoughts focused solely on the girl he loved, and the fact that she was late. She was never late, she usually showed up 15 minutes before anyone else in fact! But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that Heather, the she-devil, was also late.

**Cody's POV:**

'_What if Heather has her cornered and is doing something terrible to her?_' I thought, as the scary thoughts of what Heather might be doing to Gwen swirled around in my mind. '_Or maybe she's trying to avoid you and Heather not being here is just a coincidence_', my conscience nagged.

'_Oh why did I have to go and kiss her? She probably thinks I'm a jerk who took advantage of her in her moment of weakness! She just broke up with her first love, there's no way she would even consider me as a possibility romance-wise, and there I go and kiss her. She probably hates me, and I really couldn't blame her.' _

I sighed. "Cody! Are you even listening to me?!" Lindsay snapped her fingers in front of my face pulling me from my depressing thoughts. "Wow, and I thought Lindsay spaced out a lot, but you really have her beat these days Codster", Noah said. Katie nudged her boyfriend in the ribs, quite hard for someone who dressed as girly as she did. "HEY!" Noah exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"Lindsay is our friend Noah, don't insult her like that", Katie stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Noah should have known that. "Geez, sorry ok, there's no need to send me to the hospital with broken ribs though. I was simply stating the truth of the matter", Noah answered. Katie was about to retort but Lindsay interrupted her. "It's okay Katie, I understand. Besides, we're all friends here, and being sarcastic and witty is just Noah's thing", Lindsay said smiling, her baby blue eyes twinkling happily. She was so hard to upset, and we all really admired her for it. Who else could put up with the queen bee for a whole season?

"And you love me for it", Noah smirked wrapping his arms around Katie, as she sighed in defeat, kissing Noah on the cheek. Seeing Noah and Katie all lovey dovey made him think of Gwen again. "Wow you actually remembered Noah's name Linds, that's awesome. Are your memory classes finally helping?" Tyler asked looking at Lindsay hopefully. "Sure are!" Lindsay said enthusiastically, before her brow furrowed with concern again. "Now does anyone know where Tyler is?" she asked. Tyler face palmed. I couldn't help but chuckle. My friends always managed to get me out of my funk.

"That's better man, glad to see you're finally cheering up," said DJ while clapping me on the back. "What had you all upset man? Was that stalker buggin you again? Whatser name… Sally, Suzan, Sophie, Savannah-" "Sierra, and no. I have a restraining order against her now." "Good for you!" cried Izzy, jumping up and down in her chair, "However, if she comes back again, Explosivo and her Uncle Joey could always strap Miss Wackodoodledoo to a mine cart and add a little BOOM BOOOOM!" Izzy added enthusiastically, cackling evilly for emphasis.

"Thanks Izzy, but no thanks", I said, grateful that we were drifting off of the topic of my depression. "Well if you change your mind, Izzy will be at the buffet table", and with that, Izzy did a backflip off of her chair, turning in the air to grab hold of the chandelier, and summersaulting to land in a hand stand on top of Owen's shoulder. Owen merely continued to stuff his face with shrimp, neglecting to even acknowledge Izzy's presence when she joined him.

"Can we all get back on track here dudes", Geoff adds, seeing that we were drifting off topic. Bridgette nodded in agreement, fixing me with her penetrating gaze. I shifted uncomfortably under all the attention I was getting. Sure, I acted like I was a ladies man who constantly had a woman's adoring attention, but at home I really wasn't like that. I preferred to relax with my close friends playing a video game, that way the game was the focus and not me. I guess you could say that this show brought me out of my shy-guy shell. That she brought it out in me.

"I'm fine guys really. I just have a lot on my mind. I really should be helping my parents pack and I guess I just feel kind of guilty", I lied. My parents were moving, but they had hired help to pack and move for them, so I really wasn't needed back home. Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Geoff, DJ and Bridgette accepted my excuse and continued eating their breakfast. Noah, my best friend here on the show, didn't quite believe me and continued to watch me suspiciously.

I ate my waffle under his scrutinizing glare praying that he wouldn't guess who I was really thinking about. '_Oh my gosh! Gwen still isn't here!_' I realised. She's two hours later than she usually is, and Heather still isn't here! I glanced at the door out the corner of my eye just in time to see the queen bee waltz smugly into the room.

"I have an announcement to make everyone", Heather yelled to get the others attention. "Our resident goth will not be joining us for this morning. However, I do have a special activity on the agenda for today that should make up for it. Follow me", she instructed as she turned on her heels and walked out, quickly follow by Trent. '_Idiot_' I mentally sighed, frustrated with the actions of my old friend.

I reluctantly left my comfy seat to follow my friends out to the pool area.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Beep… beep… beep…"

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock's annoying alert. Some people get alarm clocks that have personalized song alerts on them, but when you are stuck being the assistant art teacher at the community centre, (and you have to pay your little brothers education fees; your fathers drinking tab; as well as your family's rent, electricity, water, and medical fees) you can't afford many luxuries. The only luxury I had ever allowed myself was my motorcycle.

Unfortunately I had to sell that when I was accepted onto the show, or my brother wouldn't have had any food for the time that I've been gone. I can feel the warmth of the sunlight dancing on my eyelids pulling me from my painful memories. '_That's odd. The sun is never up this early in the morning'_ I thought. I always get up at 4am so that I can shower, get dressed, and get breakfast before the others arrive. Yesterday I set my clock even earlier so that I could do a slap-dash and run for this morning. I had even more people to try and avoid today, and now that one of them knew my where my hideout was, I had to find another place to hide, so the more time I had the better.

Slowly tearing my eyelids open, I am greeted by the sun streaming in through my large bay-window that had an all-the-way-around couch with black velvet pillows, and misty silver curtains pulled back by ties. My hand slams against the alarm clock on my bedside table, which reads 3:30am on it. '_How is there any sun this early? It's the middle of Spring so it's not like the sun rises any faster than it did yesterday!' _I groaned inwardly. I dragged myself out of bed to do my normal morning routine here on this stupid show. After successfully getting ready to leave, I prepared to go hideout scouting. I grabbed my keys off of my lovely dark-wood dresser, preparing myself for the pile of hate mail from the other contestants that waited just outside my door.

Carefully opening the door (I'd had stuff attached to it that fell on me last week) I see the usual grey envelopes from the other contestants. There was no contacted allowed with the outside world of this island, since the producers feared spoiler leaks, and sue-involved threats from our families when they heard about how we were treated on the film-lot. The only communication we were allowed was pre-read letters, that we could send to and receive from anyone we liked. I was the unfortunate recipient of hate-mail from my cast mates.

"Let's see who we have today… Courtney, Sadie, Heather, Justin, Eva, Trent and… What the?" I said to myself. There amongst the grey envelopes was a crumpled blue letter scrawled on in black ink. '_Whoever wrote it was in a hurry' _I determined. I had always wanted to go into forensics and criminal psychology (which isn't hard to believe considering I've had to live around some of them) and I've picked up a few tricks after all these years.

I back tracked to my bed where I plopped down before tentatively opening the note. It read:

_Dear Gwen_

_I hope you get this. I'm so sorry I haven't written sooner, mom's been in one of her bad moods the last few days. I don't have a lot of time but I wanted you to know that I love you, and I miss you so much. Please come home soon._

_Love_

_Adam._

My stomach lurched. 'Why did I have to sign up for this stupid show? Adam needs me. I swear if mom hurts him I'll…I'll…' My hands shook as I held the note tightly to my heart. A single tear fell down my cheek, sliding away as quickly as if the devil was on its tail. "Come on Gwen get a hold of yourself", I said out loud, heading to my extravagant bathroom, "You know exactly why you're here, you were here for yourself just as much as for him." I splashed the cool water on my face as it pooled in my pale hands, finally admitting to myself that I was weak.

*Flashback*

"Adam, Adam listen to me! You need to hide now!" I screamed at my little brother, shoving him into the little hideaway I had managed to create by pulling loose a few wall panels and hollowing them out just enough so that he could fit through.

"But what about you? He'll hurt you Gwen! Please don't do this!" Adam cried as I began placing the panels back into place.

"I'll be fine Adam, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" I said trying not to show the terror I was really feeling.

"GWEN!" the roar of an angry alcoholic was heard throughout the house.

"Gwen, please…" Adam pleaded, his bloodshot, watery eyes telling me how scared he was as I put the last panel in place.

"It will be alright Adam, I promise, now stay quiet." I ordered him, before whirling around to face the man who had just slammed open the door.

"Where have you been you little (censored)! Did you think I wouldn't find you, you worthless excuse of a daughter!" he raged on as he swayed drunkly towards me. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close, close enough that I could smell the stench of alcohol. It stung my eyes but I refused to blink in case it looked like weakness. I shoved him off of me with a good knee to the gut. You don't spend years around these kind of people without learning to defend yourself.

"You'll pay for that you little (censored)!" he yelled as he charged me, swinging his left fist so that it connected with my jaw.

Crack! I felt the searing pain a second after it connected. My mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood as I stumbled back in shock. It wasn't the first time he'd hit me in a blind rage, but he'd never full on broken anything. I glanced up to see him coming at me again, and before I realised what I was doing, I gave him a round-house kick to the skull. If he wasn't mad before, he certainly was now.

He swung and swung again until I was sure that he had managed to fracture my wrist, and break my left shoulder in two places. He changed tactics when I was disorientated and grabbed for my throat. His meaty hands had a vice like grip and soon it became tighter. I was losing air, my lungs felt ready to burst and black spots blurred my vision.

'I'm sorry Adam. Some fights I just can't win' I thought as it became clear that I wouldn't make it.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and I crumpled to my knees. I painfully inhaled a breath and then another, and another, until the spots were gone and I could think straight. There before me was Adam. He had snuck out of the hiding place and whacked my dad over the head with one of the panels. He was shacking terribly, so I grabbed his hand with my uninjured arm and dragged him away.

"Where are we going", he asked as we ran down the streets, leaving our decent-looking house behind us.

"Somewhere safe", I replied carefully.

We made a stop at the free clinic where they took two days to fix me up. The doctors were patient and friendly, which made us even more reluctant to leave. I knew we had to go back eventually. We had nowhere else to go, no family, no real friends, and my salary couldn't afford to rent us a place somewhere.

"Adam, we have to go back now okay. Dad won't remember anything so you don't have to worry about him being mad at you. Just pretend like nothing ever happened that night", I instructed as I pulled my scarf up higher to cover the dark purple bruises that littered my neck.

"Ok. Hey Gwen wait, come check this out!" he exclaimed excitedly, bounding up to some sign board near the bus stop.

"What about it?" It was just some stupid ad for a show called Total Drama.

"It says they're looking for teen applicants, and the prize is $250 000 cash!" he said as if it were simple.

"So?"

"So you could enter and win and we could finally move away, and you wouldn't have to get hurt again…" he trailed off, his eyes misting over, the horrible memory of that night still fresh in his mind.

"I don't think so Adam, you need me here, with you", I said, though the thought of me being free of my parents and finally getting some time to just be a regular teen was oh so tempting.

"I'll be fine Gwen. I have school in the morning and I have that panelled hideaway for night time. I don't want to have to watch what you went through ever again Gwen, I just can't…" he burst into tears.

He made a good point but I knew in my gut that something wasn't right. I didn't have any solid reason to say no though, and I really did want to go there too. So I sold my motorcycle, gave the money to Adam, auditioned for the show, and packed the few things I had.

"Good luck Gwen!" Adam yelled as I boarded the Total Drama Jumbo Plane which would take me to the show's destination, "I'll see you in 2 seasons! I love you!"

"I love you too!" I yelled back trying not to cry in front the pilot.

And all too quickly he vanished from my sight.

*End Flashback*

I had been weak. I wanted to come for myself. To finally be free of my horrible parents and my responsibilities, even if that meant leaving my whole world, my brother, behind with them. And not only that, but I had also failed twice **(Author's Note: only once, if you count the alternative ending to the first season where Gwen wins) **to bring home the money that we needed to live a better life.

My throat constricted. '_I'm so sorry Adam, you have no idea how sorry I am' _I thought, as evidence of my misery trickled down my flushed cheeks. '_You were always there for me, and I left you just so I could spend a few moments with a guy that would leave me in an even worse state than when I left. Oh Trent…_ _NO! Snap out of it; be strong, if not for yourself, then for him_.'

I got up and reapplied my make-up after stuffing the note between the mattress and the dark wood bed frame, and left to start scouting, my love for Trent taking over my thoughts once more.

**No one's POV:**

Two doors opened on opposite ends of the white-washed hallway. The goth turned on her heels and exited through the glass sliding door, failing to notice the cruel stares of a certain queen bee on her back. Gwen was heading to the pool area according to the brunette's observation. "Perfect", Heather muttered coldly under her breath as she headed after the girl. '_What is she doing?_' Heather thought when she saw Gwen snooping around the pool shed.

Gwen sifted through every nook and cranny of the area around the shed looking for another hidden garden, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack; hopeless. She carefully opened the shed door, and the dark rusted hinges creaked threatingly loud. She glanced around nervously, afraid to be ambushed now that it was so light out.

The queen bee ducked just in time to not be noticed. Gwen entered the shed and Heather approached from behind as silent as a DEAD mouse, which is pretty darn silent if you think about it. '_Oh that's just great, this had better be worth it!'_ groaned Heather inwardly as her new expensive shoes made contact with a muddy puddle, checking her watch for the time. 7:00am.

She squelched her way to the door and saw Gwen poking around in the corner of the shed completely oblivious to her being there. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to finally get the ultimate revenge she's been longing for; Heather grabs the nearest shovel and picks it up. The sound of it scraping against the floor alerts Gwen. She turned around and… SMACK!

**Heather's POV:**

'Ok now that she's out cold I need some rope, a gag, the shed key, and I need to let Chef know that the surprise I've been planning for the cast is ready' I mentally ran through my list of things I needed to have for my plan to succeed. First I put the shovel that I had hit that idiot goth over the head with back where it belonged. Then I found some rough rope and an old, dirt-stained cloth in the shed. I hoisted her head up by her disgustingly gothic hair, yanking it up hard just for good measure.

I then took off her boots and stuffed her socks in her mouth, tying it with the cloth so that she couldn't give herself away. '_Not like anyone would help her even if she did get their attention' _I thought. Dropping her face-first on the cement floor (What? She was heavy!), I tied up her hands and feet, not really caring if I gave her rope burn. '_One problem down, one to go_' I thought triumphantly.

Grabbing the keys off the wall, I exited the shed and made sure to lock the door behind me. I headed to my room for a change of shoes and then went to talk to Chef about our little surprise.

"Chef, is it ready?" I asked him.

"Yes maggot, but may I ask why you needed a-"

"Sssshhh! The walls have ears in this resort. It doesn't concern you why I need it, just get it done or you don't get that 'MY LITTLE PONY' limited edition rainbow Pegasus sticker you wanted."

"Your cruel maggot, I would be proud of you if you weren't threatening my happiness. Ok, it'll be ready and waiting for you in 1 minute by the pool area", Chef grunted.

"Good, now take your sticker and get back to work like nothing ever happened."

"Eeeeekkkkk!" Chef squealed in a girl-like fashion upon receiving said sticker and pranced off into the kitchen.

'_Now to rally the others'_ Heather thought as she headed to the dining room to fetch the other contestants. With a flick of her red wig she was off.

**Cody's POV:**

We had all gathered at the pool area to find Heather standing next to a huge object that was covered by a crisp white sheet. Heather was smiling so widely that she could have been mistaken for the Cheshire cat, although a lot creepier. When Heather smiled nothing good ever happens. '_If only Gwen was here, she would know exactly what that she-witch was up to'_ I sighed. I still hadn't seen hide or hair of her for the whole walk here, which included passing the kitchen where Chef was cooking, the gym, the hall of mirrors aka: Chris and Justin's favourite room, and the contestant rooms.

"Cheer up Cody, maybe this will actually be fun!" Lindsay whisper shrieked in my ear. Putting on a fake smile, I listened to Heather's announcement.

"As you all know, Gwen is a real (censored), and we've been wanting to see her suffer for a while now." Heather stated. '_Oh oh, this is not going to be good' _I groaned.

"I have found the perfect way to make her miserable, but for all of us to also have some fun with it. Behold…" Heather said and grandly swept the sheet aside. Everyone's jaws hit the floor in shock. "So who wants to go first?" she said snickering evilly.

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry for the cliffy, I hate them just as much as you do, trust me. I had to do it though because my chapter was getting quite long () and I wanted to put in some suspense. **

**Let me know what you think it is that Heather has planned, and if you're right I'll give you a shout out.**

**Thanks to the following for their reviews:**

**Kixen**

**narutotheyellowfish**

**Guest**

**Wanabe1Unicorn**

**You guys rock, so please review some more. Don't be afraid to ask questions and share ideas. Other couples you want to see (eg: Natie, Ozzy) are welcome, so don't be shy;)**

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of depressing, but all things get worse before they get better;)**

**By the way, I don't know anything about "My Little Pony" or Gwen's family, I just made it up.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Find out what happens to the unconscious Gwen, what Heather's surprise is, and how Cody handles it all. Will sparks fly?**

**I'll update again as soon as I can, and thanks for not giving up on me!**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


End file.
